October 17th Again
by ravioli-ism
Summary: The day after the battle, the last surviving Death Eater of the Inner Circle is close to death. Drawn by neccessity, and maybe something more, her master comes to her rescue. rated M for language some blood and sex in later chapters BELLAMORT!
1. Chapter 1

"She is dead, then?"

"Yes."

Voldemort, disguised as a regular wizard so as not to arouse suspicion in this makeshift infirmary the day after the battle, bit his lip and bent his head convincingly before asking, "May I see her body?"

"Yes sir. Of course."

The young orderly led the believably disguised Voldemort across the hallway to its end. Having been unable to find a coffin, her body had been lain out, hands folded, eyes closed, on a small cushion on the floor.

The Dark Lord stepped over to the corpse and knelt beside it. "Leave me," he choked out to the man who quickly left Voldemort alone with his apparent grief. Once alone, bending down so his lips were brushing the woman's ear, Voldemort whispered, "Are you alive?"

Barely moving her lips, she breathed back, "Barely."

He smiled, for though he had been almost certain of it, it was nonetheless consoling to know that she was alive. "I'm taking you out of here. Don't move." He kissed her earlobe softly, sending electric thrills through her aching body, before casting himself around her broken figure and Disapparating.

He took Bellatrix immediately to his home, the old Riddle Manor on the outskirts of Little Hangleton, straight to his bedroom. The room was exotic in every sense of the word, with black obsidian tile for the floors, wooden screens carved into intricate patterns and scenes placed strategically around the space, and red draperies hung as partitions. The whole place seemed dark, despite the tall, narrow windows set into the outer wall. Black smoke swirled around, magically instructed to form into vague, almost recognizable shapes, adding to the air of mystery the room imposed, dispersing before it felt human touch.

Directly opposite the door was the bed, a magnificent piece of handiwork. It was sunk several feet into the floor, and cut into the wall a foot or so as well, forming a recessed alcove draped from the top in black, gauzy silk that flowed around the edge, creating a sense of seclusion and privacy. The soft mattress was swathed in warm, bloodred blankets and sheets.

The Dark Lord, still carrying Bellatrix in his arms like a baby, sat down on the edge of the dip, where the stone floor dropped off to the mattress, and slid along the bed, bringing Bella with him so she was stretched out along the length of his body, underneath him but with his weight mostly to the side. He held her gently in his arms for several minutes, massaging her tense lower back, breathing in her scent. All the while she lay there in his arms, still barely alive, wondering why he was gracing her with his presence so close to hers.

"Bella. Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

She coughed roughly and then replied, her voice scratching painfully on the raw-feeling skin on the inside of her throat. "I am now…my Lord…."

He lifted her chin so that she was staring into his eyes. Then, having used his unprecedented skill at Legilimency, he said, "No you are not. I can see what has happened to you over the past few days. Come. We must get you cleaned up and then I will heal you."

"My Lord, you are so merciful," she murmured weakly as he picked her up once again and brought her to his private bathroom.

"Merciful? Maybe. But I am not doing this for free, Bella. I will require… compensation from you in due course."

"Compensation?" She coughed. "My Lord, I don't understand-"

"Why are you coughing, Bellatrix? You were hit by a spell on the day of the battle, but that was several days ago and you should be fine now." He set her down on the edge of the tub and with two flicks of his wand filled it with water and Vanished her clothing, sending a shiver through her body.

"I apologize, my Lord, but-" she coughed again, louder and more horrible-sounding this time, and was cut off by Voldemort's words.

"Bella, did I ask you for an apology? I, who have risked everything, capture by the Ministry even, to save you from that wretched place where they could have killed you? Did I say that I required an apology from you, whom I have given everything to?" He lowered her into the warm water.

"My Lord, they thought I was dead! How could they have known? What could they possibly have done to me that I had not already experienced?" said Bellatrix.

Her master removed his own clothing and joined her in the bathtub, kneeling on the bottom and grabbing a bar of soap. "Bella, I was not willing to take any chances when your life was at stake." Seeing the stunned look on her face at hearing this, he said, "Bella, not you personally, just think of the Legilimency they could have performed, the Veritaserum they surely possessed. I realize that you are an accomplished Occlumens, but they could have extracted valuable information about my whereabouts if they had discovered that you were alive. Even now they are sure to be looking for you, and they will have figured out that it was I who took you."

"Of course, my Lord." She coughed yet again and Voldemort wrinkled his brow in frustration, and though he would never admit it, concern.

"Bella, for God's sake, why are you coughing so much?"

"I'm sorry, master, I can't- _cough- _I- _cough-"  
_

"Bellatrix!" he shouted as blood flew out of her mouth. Bella's eyes bulged as the coughing increased and she started to heave and choke. He grabbed for his wand, never far away, and threw the bar of soap aside, losing it in the water, which was slowly turning red. "_Anapneo!"_ he shouted and instantly her windpipe cleared, but more blood came as the old was Vanished. "Bella!" he screamed as he clutched at her naked body, willing her to live.

_OOOH-oooh cliffie!!!_

_This is intentionally vague to add to the air of MYSTERY!!!!!!_

_Don't ask about the time period or what battle it was; it's not important and if it does become important, I will tell you._

_Because I'm just that awesome._

_Speaking of awesome, you will be too if you leave a review! Signed ones are nice; I will TRY to reply to any signed ones (not making any promises) but annonymous ones are o.k. too as long as you're not too mean._

_oh and go read lil-miss-voldie-woldie's stuff. She rox my sox off and she writes Bellamorts._

_YAY BELLAMORT!!!_

_I have another chapter ready if you want it... : D mwahahaha! cackles evilly_

_plz reveiw? -Death Snacker_


	2. Chapter 2 maybe last chapter

"_Episky! Sano! Medicora!" _The combination of these three spells together was enough to stop the blood from coming.

"Thank you, my Lord," spluttered Bellatrix, her head collapsing onto his chest, her own chest still heaving.

Tentatively, hardly without thinking, he reached up and stroked her face, for the first time truly taking in how beautiful if was, how delicate, but also fragile, cuts from the battle still lingering on her gorgeous features.

His eyes attempted to travel down her body, but they were stopped at her left shoulder. "Bella…?" he asked, for a thin slash of blood cut along from above her collarbone, behind her neck, and around her shoulder.

She swallowed.

"Why did you not tell me of this when I asked you if you were alright?" He turned her body over, rolling it towards him, and gasped when he saw the deep wound across her back. The gash ran from the thin cut near her neck, all the way around to just over her shoulderblade, deepening as it went. "What happened?  
"It was in the battle, my Lord," said distractedly Bella, noticing the way her bare body fit so perfectly against his, and savoring the feeling.

"I had assumed as much, Bella! Come!" He hoisted her up out of the steaming water and carried her, still naked, to the vanity stool across from the mirror, water dripping all over the tile, black as the flooring in his bedroom.

"It's stopped bleeding now, my Lord," she offered helpfully, as he leaned her against his muscular frame, trailing his wand across the scratch on her front. Slowly, his wand followed the line of the wound back across her shoulder and neck, healing it as he went. When he came to the deeper incisions on her back, she winced slightly, and though he muttered the most powerful healing spells he knew, the gash was not completely bound up with new skin, and a thick red line remained. At the deepest parts the skin was still an open wound in her porcelain skin, though not as deep as it had been.

"It's not healed entirely, Bella. You'll probably have a scar, but I think I can still repair it over time. It will take a week or two for this to mend," said Voldemort.

"Two weeks?" she asked, her face hopeful. "You intend to heal it yourself?"  
He smiled back at her in the mirror, knowing what she was thinking, and even laughed a little, something he had not done in years. "Bellatrix, I had already intended to keep you around for more than two weeks, despite this wound."

He swiveled the stool gently around to face him. She became suddenly aware of how awkward this was, with her Lord standing over her like that, and both of them undressed as they were. Her lips parted in evident confusion.

He leaned forward and brought his lips against hers, his tongue finding its way in between her still parted lips. He mounted her on the stool and braced his hands against the edge of the counter behind her, cupping her head in his hand, the other hand wandering down to the rest of her body. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue explored her mouth, finding her tongue and rolling his around it, at the same time his roaming hand located the peak of her breast, pinching it softly and turning it between his fingers. Without breaking their oral contact, he dismounted her and lifted her up in his arms and brought her back into his bedroom, returning to the bed.

They lay down upon it, still kissing, with the Dark Lord on top of Bellatrix, but to the side a little, so his hands could explore her body. He reached down and ran the cold fingers of his right hand lightly across her stomach, causing her to moan again into his mouth. He repeated the gesture, applying more pressure each time, eliciting a louder sigh each time. His hand wound its way slowly down her abdomen, stopping once he reached the area it was searching for. She whimpered for him and he obliged, snaking his right hand around behind her left leg, pulling back the folds of skin that hid her sensitive bud, breaking contact with her mouth so his left hand could caress her clit. She groaned and bucked upwards into his hand as she felt the heat and gratification emanate through her body and he rolled his fingers across it even more rigorously.

Bellatrix was very wet at this point, making it all the easier for him to slip both his index and middle fingers inside of her. She whimpered as he wriggled them around her interior, and groaned even louder when he glided his pinky into her rear entrance. He held this position for a few moments, and then withdrew.

He rolled over on his back, Bella's body naturally following his. His eyes locked on hers and saw lust, passion, hunger, and something else…not love, surely? Bella was too strong to succumb to that weak emotion; he himself was so sick of this god damn _love_ he could vomit. He shook this thought from his mind; now was not the time, and at the moment it hardly mattered whether or not she loved him. She moved her head to below his belt area, licking in circles around his balls, and he wrapped his legs around her shoulder, pushing his cock into her mouth. Bellatrix rubbed its tip back and forth across the roof of her mouth, lapping her tongue all around it. She felt it harden and stiffen, stretch out in her mouth, and the Dark Lord pushed himself further into her mouth, moaning for her, wrapping his legs around her head and pulling towards him to intensify the sensation.

When Bellatrix felt his erection twitch and tense up, she pulled herself away from him, her hot, passionate breath tickling his wet manhood. He hooked his hands under her armpits and pulled her up so her face was level with his and kissed her repeatedly, the passion escalating with each kiss, then suddenly turned her over so he was on top and moved his mouth to her genitalia. He licked at her clit, which stood out more prominently since Voldemort had caressed it the first time. Naturally, this caused her to moan his name, and he moved his tongue to her opening. He slithered it inside her like a snake, his lip rubbing up and down over her sensitive clit, his tongue probing deeper into her. He took in her taste, which to him was tangy, yet sweet, and utterly satisfying. All she could think was that she wanted nothing more than for his tongue to go deeper within her.

He took his tongue out of her, her hips trying vainly to follow his lips. He moved back up her again, and their eyes met once more.

"You told me earlier that you wanted compensation for healing me? Is this it?" gasped Bellatrix of her master.  
He smiled and kissed her. "Nothing gets by you, does it, Bella?"

He moved to embrace her, and his erection hit the inside of her thigh. Voldemort glanced down and when he looked back up, her eyes were closed, a faint smile playing on her full red lips which were bruised from his passionate kisses. "Master...," she moaned, still breathing heavily.

"Bella," he said, panting her name as her own labored breath fell on his face.

"Master, please!" she gasped.

He rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit, eliciting one more moan from her before slowly sliding into her, both of them groaning at the feeling. He pulled back to where he was almost out of her, then thrust back in as hard as he could. He stayed in her for ten whole seconds, and then drew almost back out again.

As Bellatrix grew accustomed to his rhythm, her moans increased. She matched each of his drives into her with one of her own, and soon they were both nearing the point of no return.

They climaxed together, at exactly the same moment. The muscles deep inside Bellatrix clenched tightly around her master an instant before Voldemort emptied into her. They clung to each other as if they would die if their contact broke, Bella's perfectly manicured nails scratching her Lord's back. "My Lord, my Lord!" she cried. His head was buried in her chest as he panted her name. Bliss was a sensation neither of them had experienced in his amount before. Voldemort had taken lovers before, and Bellatrix had a husband, but she had never loved anyone but the man who was within her now, and though he would die before he said it, Voldemort thought he might, just maybe, love his Bella.

And later, as she lies in his arms, her head nestled comfortably into the nook of his neck, and he whispers sweet nothings to her, when she's almost asleep, he slips in one last phrase, one she'd been longing to hear for so long, four simple words that changed her life forever: "I love you, Bella."

_WOAH the ending was crappy. I wrote it on a different day than I wrote the rest of the story, and…clearly the creating juices were not flowing today. Ah well, I like how it turned out anyway…. if you did too, click that little button at the bottom of your screen and tell me! _

_Ok no other chapters written yet… and no plot….actually I'm strongly considering just making this the last chapter, but I don't really want it to be… but it makes sense….. ARGH!!! _

_Ideas? Please? _

_-Death Snacker _


End file.
